


Let Me Show You Something

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, I swear, M/M, SPIOLRE ALRET, also he might die, bro is terrible, dave is slightly upset, i didnt kill anyone, im terrible, last week of school and this happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kills my childreng</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You Something

He corners you. You look up at him, terrified. He grins down at you, you don't know what he's going to do, but you hope he doesn't. You feel fingers wrap around your throat, tightening ever so slightly. You subconsciously raise your hands and place them over his. He squeezes tighter and you try to slip your fingers between his and your neck, to give you at least a small breath. He knees you in the stomach, you choke and your hands fall away. He squeezes again and you try to tell him to stop but just end up giving up more precious air. Your vision is black around the edges when he lets go of you. You fall to your knees, grasping at your neck, there will definitely be bruises tomorrow. If you make it to tomorrow. 

He leaves the room and comes back with a more fearsome weapon than his hands. You look up at him, amber eyes gleaming at you. He's brought his katana. You scoot further into the corner, trying to get away from him. Your heart is pounding in your chest. He sits in front of you, setting the sword aside. He drags you into his lap and kisses you. You don't resist, he's got a long sharp metal thing. He slides his tongue past your lips, you just let him. His hands rest on your hips. When he pulls away, he's got this crazy glint in his eyes. "Hey, D." You look up. "Let me show you something."

He lifts and hand up, holding your cheek. He rubs his thumb over your left eyelid. Dirk gently presses down at the top of your eye socket, you know what he's going to do. "No. Please, no." You whisper. He presses down harder, slowly at first, then he shoves his finger into your eye socket and pops your eye out. You scream. You barely realize that the katana is raised to your face and your eye drops from your face. You're sobbing too hard to notice that he's kissing near your eye socket. 

Your brother's gentle touches contrast the pain you're enduring that was just inflicted by him. His hands run up and down your back, and along your sides. He pushes you back a bit, once your sobs have turned into quiet whimpers and hiccups. "D, look at me." You look at Bro. He presses something against your abdomen, then roughly slides it into you. You scream, louder than earlier. You look down, to see how far the katana is into you. "I said, look at me." The tone he speaks the words in is scratchy, and dark. You look at him again. All you can feel is pain and liquids slipping down your face and abdomen. Tears, blood, and optic fluid on your face, blood on your stomach. You cough, a metallic taste in your mouth. The blood drips from your mouth as you gasp for air from the pain. 

You lift your arms, wrapping your thin fingers around the hilt of the sword, which lies flush against your abdomen. You shakily begin to slide it out, you feel more blood pour from the wound. Bro puts his hand in front of the hilt, stopping you from pulling it further out of you. You find yourself speaking, but not in the hushed whisper you had expected from yourself. "I hate you." He frowns. "I know." He kisses you. "I'm sorry."

You glare at him with your one good eye, it's much less effective but it gets the point across. "No you aren't." He stares at your face, you can see your reflection in his eyes, you look scared and angry and you can see the life slipping from your eyes. It's scaring you, that you can watch yourself die in the eyes of your killer. 

You wake up, crying. You look over at Dirk. He's awake, typing on his laptop. He looks over at you, sets his laptop aside and hugs you to his chest. "D, you okay?" 

You smile, he cares about you, he'd never hurt you on purpose. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> dreemz man,,,


End file.
